


Sundays with Sugawara

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [36]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Columnist Suga, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Advice columnist Sugawara Koushi is relinquishing his weekly slot, and in his last article, he shares with his readers a little bit about how that came to be. However, it may have left more questions than answers, and the public demands to know.





	Sundays with Sugawara

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 bonus round 2.

**Sundays with Sugawara**

Dearest Readers,

It's with a mixed feelings that I must inform you that this will be my last  _ Sundays with Sugawara _ editorial. I will still field letters to the editor for next week,  but after this edition, you'll find a great new column called  _ Cooking with Sawamura _ . 

But first, let me tell you the story of how I met my successor. I think you will find it interesting.

Sawamura Daichi is a Michelin Star chef who has worked all around the world, but he has decided to settle down in his hometown to open the restaurant that he wants to retire from. Having met the man, I'm fairly certain he'll be found clutching a ginsu knife slumped over a counter at the ripe old age of ninety, because he's an exceptionally hard worker. 

Sawamura-san specializes in ramen and sushi, so his restaurant (opening soon!) will feature those items. I'm especially fond of the way he spices the noodle broth if you ask for extra spice. It's this columnist's opinion that it isn't right until it fries a layer of skin off the roof of your mouth. 

When I made this request at the restaurant where he was last employed, he visited my table personally to make sure the food was correctly prepared and that it wasn't lacking in flavor. Just adding chili to my ramen made him start sweating, and I have to say, I enjoyed the sight of a world class chef who wheezed at the scent of heavy spice. It was very charming.

The highlight of my evening, though, was when Sawamura-san came back to my table after the service concluded. His face was still red. I suspect that was related to the fact that when he gave me his phone number to coordinate the piece I was planning to write about him, I surrounded his name in my contact list with hearts and may or may not have added a lenny emoji. 

We have regularly corresponded and met up, discussing a variety of subjects. He is an avid volleyball and baseball fan, and he played the former through high school just like yours truly. Simply put, the man knows his balls. (That was a joke. Sort of.) Our other interactions are just as stimulating, if not more so. He is full of all sorts of surprising questions. 

Ultimately, I reached the decision to step away from this editorial to pursue my actual professional specialty in Communications. I will be marketing and driving sales for a single client who is near and dear to my heart. 

When I proposed the switch to both my editor and to Sawamura-san, both were receptive to this idea with varying degrees of enthusiasm. Sawamura-san’s grammar is apparently terrible, but a dedicated and talented individual will be looking over his drafts to make them as easy on the eyes as possible. 

So, dearest readers, I bid you all farewell! Writing for you and answering your correspondence has been a privilege and a delight, but as I look forward to my next grand adventure, I will always look back on this time in my life with fondness.

Yours truly,

Sugawara Koushi   
Former Advice Columnist, Future Marketing Mogul

  
  


**_One Week Later_ **

Dearest Sugawara-kun, 

I'd like to thank you for your wisdom and wit. You will be missed by this old lady’s heart. I do have to say,  though, that you've never left us hanging like this before. I have to know what happened with you and Sawamura-kun. Do you still keep in contact? 

_ SK: Thank you for your support, my dear, and rest assured, I shall miss you all but will be around in spirit.  _

_ You see, the funniest thing happened with Sawamura-san. Remember when I said he was full of questions and was quite stimulating? It’s had quite the effect on me. When I mentioned moving on to dedicate myself a single client, that one client was Sawamura Daichi. For as long as we both shall live, he and I will be partners in business and in life.  _

_ So, in conclusion, dear reader, I married him. _


End file.
